Más pronto que quizá algún día
by bonavenir
Summary: El rubio al escuchar eso palideció por un momento, era evidente que sabía bien a que se refería la abuela Pinako y ni si quiera quiso responder a tal cuestión, era claro que su plan era algún día pero era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no hacerlo pronto. Sin querer contestar tomo la bandeja y camino hacia el cuarto de Winry...


_Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood es propiedad de_ _Hiromu Arakawa_ _y todo su maravilloso mundo._

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_  
 **Más pronto que quizá algún día**

Después de tantos años de buscar una respuesta y una solución a todos sus problemas, después de finalmente recuperar el cuerpo de su querido hermano Al, lo único que el ex alquimista de acero, Edward Elric, quería, era estar en casa y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida que tanto se había prohibido a sí mismo sentir por el simple hecho de que su hermano no podía. Así que eso era lo que hacía, se levantaba tarde de la cama y era casi seguro que todos los días para desayunar habría pay de manzana y café recién echo en la cafetera; _deliciosas,_ les llamaba a todas esas mañanas en la que su vida no podía ser mejor. Después del almuerzo se ejercitaba, se duchaba y luego se sentaba horas y horas a leer libros, eso siempre y cuando su amiga de la infancia y mecánica no le pidiera que hiciese algo de que hacer o le pidiese ayuda en algunas cosas de la casa, de cualquier forma a él no le molestaba hacerlo, aunque a veces le parecía frustrante la forma en la que Winry se lo pedía, sin embargo después de una breve discusión las cosas seguían bien entre ellos y aunque estar peleando constantemente con ella no le gustaba, era cierto que verla todos los días era lo más fascinante que se había dado el derecho de poder admirar e incluso se dejaba agobiar por el sentimiento de amor y ternura que muchas veces le provocaba ver a la rubia con un camisón largo, despeinada, cansada y con una taza de café en sus manos a la luz del sol que ya había salido, ya no se reprochaba el hecho de sentir y de amarla en secreto como lo había estado haciendo desde prácticamente toda su vida.

Todo lo anterior sumado le estaban dando una vida placentera de verdad, sin embargo un día se dio cuenta que la vida a veces hace que las cosas cambien, aunque sea en una de sus variables, todo para que la gente tome consciencia de lo verdaderamente importante y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era aquella chica en su vida.

Dicho día sucedió cuando se levantó ya tarde y bajo emocionado ansiando el pay que Winry seguramente ya había preparado para el desayuno y el café que Al recién probablemente había hecho, pero esa mañana todo fue diferente, ni el pay ni el café estaban hechos, lo que le provoco fruncir el ceño profundamente y no de molestia, sino de confusión. Probablemente aún no se despertaba nadie, pensó, por lo que sin más remedios hizo unos wafles y puso el café a hacerse. Terminó, se los sirvió y guardo otros tantos para los demás, se sentó y empezó a disfrutar de su comida con total calma. Al rato la abuela Pinako bajo despeinada y con su pijama aún puesta, era la primera vez que Ed la veía de esa forma, ella acostumbraba a levantarse más temprano que todos, por lo que se sorprendió.

La viejilla se sirvió del café y de un pequeño salto se sentó en la silla que era más grande que ella. Bebió de este delicioso líquido, suspiro y se quedó embobada viendo un punto fijo. Parecía que aún no se había levantado del todo.

\- Abuela… hice wafles. ¿Quieres que te sirva? – Le preguntó el rubio quien ya se había levantado de su silla para lavar los platos que había ensuciado.

\- Vaya, vaya, después de todo no eres tan inútil como pensé. – Ed la fulmino sobre sus hombros, molesto por el desagradable comentario. Ella rió. – Sírveme.

Ed le sirvió y le dio el plato. La abuela comenzó a comer despacio y con calma mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Ed curioso preguntó. - ¿Te sientes mal abuela?

\- No Ed, tengo resaca, ayer Al fue por cerveza cuando te fuiste a dormir y estuvimos bebiendo hasta tarde.

Esa fue la respuesta a la soledad mañanera de la casa, pero otra cuestión abrumo de pronto al rubio. - ¿Por qué hasta que me fui a dormir? – Pregunto un tanto enfadado.

La abuela Pinako se burló en su cara, a veces podía comportarse como niña pequeña.  
– Porque tú sabes Ed, cuando bebes actúas de una forma… mmm… digamos molesta.

Edward apretó fuerte los dientes y se contuvo mentalmente para no faltarle al respeto a la abuela, es cierto que cuando bebía se ponía un poco grosero pero tampoco lo suficiente como para no invitarlo a tomar. Sin contestar se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia afuera a entrenar como ya era su costumbre.

\- Espera Ed. – le dijo la abuela y Ed volteo a verla aún molesto por lo último. - ¿Ya bajo Winry a desayunar?

\- No lo sé, supongo que no porque no había nada recién echo.

\- Pobrecilla seguro no ha almorzado nada, ayer después de que te fuiste ella subió a su habitación, la invitamos a tomar pero decía que le dolía el estómago, ¿puedes ir a llevarle algo?

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Se apresuró a contestar, mientras se disponía a servir un par de wafles y volvió a calentar el café solo para ella.

Pinako se carcajeo silenciosamente mientras lo veía. Le dio un mordisco a su desayuno y le dijo. – Edward ¿Cuándo finalmente le dirás a Winry?

El rubio al escuchar eso palideció por un momento, era evidente que sabía bien a que se refería la abuela Pinako y ni si quiera quiso responder a tal cuestión, era claro que su plan era algún día pero era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no hacerlo pronto. Sin querer contestar tomo rápidamente la bandeja donde había colocado todo y casi corriendo subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la Rockbell, dejando a una vieja divertida por tal comportamiento.

Al subir y estar cerca de la puerta de la muchacha, Edward no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente, no porque se hubiese cansado de subir tan rápido las escaleras si no porque la pregunta de la abuela comenzó a retumbarle por toda su mente, junto con la figura que probablemente lo deleitaría detrás de la puerta, se la imaginaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban a tal grado que probablemente expulsaba humo. Trato de tranquilizarse unos minutos y con un poco de temor toco a la puerta de la rubia.

Toco tres veces la puerta y Winry gritó a través de esta. – ¡Esta abierto!

Edward abrió la puerta y asomó su cara a través de la habitación, buscándola desesperado y lo único que diviso fue un bulto de cobijas en la cama. Al ver aquello alzó una de sus cejas preguntándose qué le pasaba, sin querer cuestionar mucho, entro.

-Buenos días Winry. Te traje de desayunar. – le dijo.

Winry saco una de sus manos a través de la cobija y le señalo el piso. – Déjalo allí.

Ed le hizo caso, le dio un último vistazo y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escucho un " _ouuuch"_ de Winry y sin pensarlo dos veces le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasa Winry estás bien?

No hubo respuesta pero pudo ver como ella se retorcía en la cama por el movimiento de las sabanas.

\- ¿Winry?

Fue cuando ella se descubrió la cara y lo vio, tenía un puchero en su boca y sus ojos estaban lagrimosos.

Ed se asustó. - ¿Winry que pasa, estás bien?

\- …Cólicos. – se limitó a responder.

\- ¿Tienes dolor abdominal? – volvió a preguntar como si la palabra "cólicos" no le fuese suficiente. Ella asintió por con siguiente. - ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño?

Ante tal pregunta, ella se sonrojo y volvió a cubrirse la cara. – No Ed…estoy en mis días.

Edward la miro con extrañeza, hasta que su ratón metal y no tan dotado como presumía de serlo le hizo caer en cuenta. Él también se sonrojo. – Ah… - Silencio. - ¿necesitas algo?

Winry se descubrió los ojos, penosa y le dijo. - ¿Puedes hacerme un té?

Edward le asintió.

\- Gracias. – le dijo ella y Edward salió de la habitación hacia la cocina donde comenzó a prepárale un té de manzanilla que por casualidad estaba allí, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de preguntarse qué podía hacer para que Winry se sintiese bien, había leído en libros que cuando las mujeres atraviesan por eso, sus emociones están alborotadas y pueden estar molestas o tristes de la nada, eso explicaba claramente porque Winry estaba un poco llorosa y apenada. También sabía que lo que les sucedía cada mes les podía provocar dolores en el estómago y escalofríos en él cuerpo.

Mientras toda esa información llegaba a su cerebro una idea se le vino de pronto. Le terminó de hacer el té y le encargo a la abuela Pinako que se lo llevase, tomo algo de dinero y salió al centro de Resembool, donde busco algunas cosas y al encontrarlas regresó a casa, apresurado subió al cuarto de la Rockbell quien se encontraba sentada en su cama comiendo el desayuno que hace un rato él le había llevado y a su lado estaba la taza de té vacía.

\- Edward. – dijo ella al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Él le sonrió y se sentó en el piso cerca de su cama, luego le dio una bolsa negra. – Ábrelo.

Winry dejó el plato a su lado y tomo la bolsa, la abrió y en ella había un paquete de chocolates y una bolsa que al parecer se le podía poner agua para calentarse y que debía ponerse en el abdomen para que sus cólicos fueran cesando de a poco en poco. Ella le sonrío.

\- Espero te sirvan. – le dijo él.

\- Claro que me servirán. – Le sonrío

Ed le contesto con una sonrisa. – Bueno… iré a entrenar si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. – estaba a punto de pararse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Espera Ed. – se sonrojo un poco. – son muchos chocolates para mi sola, quédate un rato.

Edward se sorprendió ante tal propuesta, pero no la iba a rechazar. – claro.

Winry se hizo a un lado y palmeo su cama aun lado de ella, indicando que él se sentase allí, él se mordió el labio inferior nervioso esperando que nadie los descubriese, si alguien los viese seguramente habría un malentendido total. Finalmente se sentó a su lado, tomo uno de los chocolates de la bolsa y se lo llevo a la boca para calmar sus nervios.

En ese momento Winry volvió a quejarse de su dolor.

\- ¡Winry! – le dijo Ed asustado. Ella le sonrió.

\- No pasa nada todos los meses atravieso por esto, solo que esta vez está más fuerte. – Volvió a quejarse, obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma. Ed al ver aquello estaba dispuesto a lograr que su dolor se minimizará, por lo que sin avisarle, se levantó y salió del cuarto con la bolsa de agua, dejando a Winry confundida.

El rubio bajó, lleno una cacerola de agua, la calentó durante unos minutos, luego la vertió sobre la bolsa que había comprado antes y subió de nuevo al cuarto de Winry, se sentó de nuevo junto a ella, mientras Winry lo miraba preguntándose qué rayos pasaba, él le sonrío a ésta confusión y luego la tomo de la espalda y le indico que se recostará en sus piernas, ella nerviosa acató aquello y lo hizo.

Ed le puso la bolsa en su abdomen, sobre su pijama y lo apretó un poco fuerte, tratando que el dolor se fuese rápido. Winry cerró los ojos, pues aquello la estaba relajando, poco a poco el dolor se fue yendo y al irse provoco que la Rockbell se quedase dormida.  
Ante esto Ed se sintió el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra, estaba presenciando lo más hermoso que nunca había tenido la fortuna de presenciar: verla descansar con tanta tranquilidad. Repaso con su vista el rostro de la muchacha tratando de no olvidar ninguna facción por si en algún momento tuviese que separarse de ella y no la pudiese ver por un tiempo y de pronto le llegó unas tremendas ganas de acariciarle y sin miedo, acerco su mano al cabello dorado de la chica, repasándolo con delicadeza y provocando en Winry una sonrisilla.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo importante, la amaba tanto que no podía seguir guardando todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella, por lo que tomo la decisión de decirle lo que sentía _más pronto que quizá algún día_.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:  
Siempre me digo a mi misma que cuando escriba un solo capítulo, lo haré corto y nunca puedo :c en fin, ojalá cuando lo lean sientan bonito y se lo imagine, porque describí cada movimiento haha. Cuídense.**_

 _ **Bisous.**_


End file.
